Mall Party
by 78Violetfan
Summary: "I like to dance, so if you do just get on the floor..." The missing Mall scene from my previous story An Embarrassing Moment.    Hope you read, and if you do I hope you like it...


**Thanks for all the reviews on An Embarrassing Moment. This story is slightly related to it, as it is the scene in the mall with Cat, Jade, Beck and Andre...**

**...happy reading...**

* * *

><p>Beck walked over to his group's regular table in the Asphalt Cafe and sat down. "There you are," he said as he looked at his girlfriend questioningly. He had been looking for Jade for the last fifteen minutes.<p>

Jade looked up from the cup of coffee she had in her hand, "yes, here I am." She told him, looking back down.

Beck was still a bit confused, "why are you out here on your own?" He wondered aloud.

Jade didn't look at him, "you were talking to Vega." She said.

Beck rolled his eyes, because he seriously didn't do anything, "we were just talking."

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Jade looked back to him.

Beck sighed, "are you mad."

"Oh, yeah." She whispered with a slight smile hinting on her face.

Beck smiled also, "hey, Andre and I are going to the mall tonight."

Jade looked a little hurt as a puppy dog facial expression crossed her face, "we were supposed to go scissor shopping tonight."

Her boyfriend laughed, "we'll go tomorrow. I promise."

The girl just sighed, "what does Andre need you for anyway?" she asked her voice sounded in a mock complaining sound.

Beck grabbed her hand because he really just wanted some other contact other than talking, "he has a date tomorrow and he needs a second opinion on clothes."

Jade in turn scooted closer to her boyfriend on the bench and said, "shouldn't he get a lady's opinion?" Hinting with her voice.

"That could work."

"Where will you ever find some poor girl willing to help our Andre though...I heard Tori's busy."

"I don't know," Beck whispered looking around at his options.

Jade shrugged, "If _I _were asked you know what my answer would be."

Beck nodded looking back at her, "well obviously."

"Of course Andre may be a little uncomfortable hanging around us two."

"That is a possibility." Beck said, "you do scare him."

Jade swept her hair to the side with her hand, "I mean, he may feel like a third wheel."

"Most likely."

Jade leaned into him and whispered, "so we can tell him that Cat and I are getting a ride with the two of you. He'll never know it was planned."

Beck smiled, "I love you."

"Say it again?" Jade asked smiling as well.

"I love you," Beck repeated happily.

And for a moment the two were content; silent.

It was broken however when Jade turned to her boyfriend with a look of astonishment, "Andre's scared of me?" She asked.

Beck just nodded along, "yes, apparently you scare everybody." He took the cup of coffee from Jade's hand and took a drink of it.

Jade smiled wickedly, "awesome."

And Beck just chuckled before leaning in and giving her a sweet, passionate kiss.

How awesomely adorable is his girlfriend?

* * *

><p>It was during History class when Beck saw Andre again; second hour.<p>

"Hey," he said, looking behind him to where Andre sat in another desk, "you don't mind if we take Cat and Jade do you?" He asked, "they need a ride."

Andre looked up from the paper he was writing on, "what?" He asked, "Jade and Cat? No, I don't mind."

Beck shrugged, "cool." He turned back around a moment before looking back to his friend, "you'll get a girl's point of view on your clothes also."

Andre nodded, "yeah, that could work." He said with a smile, "well, alright."

"What'cha writing anyway?" Beck wondered pointing to the paper.

The darker boy just shrugged, "lyrics...I never really pay attention in this class."

The other boy let out a chuckle, "I see." He said before turning around again.

* * *

><p><strong>Mall tonight?<br>-Jade**

Cat was sitting in the front of math class copying the notes the teacher had written on the board when her phone buzzed so she was now reading the text.

She always loved getting texts from Jade.

They rarely hung out anymore since the other girl was always busy with Beck, so she was always happy to hang with Jade.

* * *

><p>Jade sat in the back of the math classroom staring up toward Cat waiting for her reply, however as she watched the girl set her phone in her lap and then look back to the board she could tell Cat wasn't texting her back.<p>

She rolled her eyes, because even if Cat was normally an easy read, some day's when she chose to be she could be one of the most difficult people to handle.

**Is that a no?  
>-Jade<strong>

She watched the bubbly girl read the message and then she let out a soft giggle.

The good thing about Cat was that no one ever reacted to her giggle fits; they were just so normal for the girl that everyone was used to them; including teachers.

So Cat was always the best person to text during class because no teacher would ever pay attention when she burst out laughing for a moment.

**What, no the mall sounds fun!  
>-Cat<strong>

Jade nodded as she twirled her pencil in her hand reading the text. She sighed before typing:

**Great, Beck's taking us; he's doing something with Andre.  
>-Jade<strong>

The teacher was walking around the room at the moment so both girls had to stick their phones in their pockets and pretend they were actually working on the assignment that was now written on the board.

Jade took her pencil and stared at her book, she really wasn't good at Algebra at all which was basically what their math class was with it being Algebra II so normally she just stared at it hoping it would solve itself.

The teacher knew she struggled with it also; she even tried to set Jade up with a tutor.

Originally Jade absolutely despised the idea however, when she met her tutor she felt a little better about it all. She felt better about herself.

The funny thing was, her tutor was Cat.

Cat was like a freaking math _genius_.

**K, IL cum ovr 2nite we cn mEt em yr hous.****  
>-Cat<strong>

As Jade read the text she couldn't help but roll her eyes because she hated text lingo. If you couldn't type the whole message in whole words you really shouldn't type anything at all.

Seriously, nowadays people are so used to text lingo they turn papers in at school with text lingo and their teachers take points off because the words aren't real.

It's not hard to take another second out of your _precious time _to write real words, really, come on it's not that hard.

**Don't text like that!  
>-Jade<strong>

It was like a growl through the phone.

**Sry ;)  
>-Cat<strong>

And the gothic-like girl rolled her eyes again.

**Meet you later.  
>-Jade<strong>

And with that she ended their text session.

* * *

><p>Later that night Jade was going through her movies as she waited hoping that the more she looked through the time would pass faster.<p>

It didn't.

But at least she wasn't counting the tiles on the floor like she's seen many others do before.

About thirty minutes later when she had picked four movies to choose between to watch tonight there was the sound of the doorbell.

She looked at her door a moment before setting all the DVD's on the bed and walking out of her room.

"Hey," she greeted as she opened the door.

Cat looked at her a moment before pulling the headphones from her eyes, "you say hi?" She asked, waving her Pearpod in Jade's face to show she hadn't heard her.

Jade rolled her eyes, but a smile played on her lips as she said, "yes, I said hey."

Cat smiled brightly, "hi!" She waved enthusiastically.

As Jade let Cat inside she closed her door and followed the other girl up the stairs to her own bedroom. It always surprises her that Cat always goes straight to her room; she doesn't even wait for permission she just walks away. Like it's her own home.

"What are these?" Cat asked shoving the Pearpod into her back pocket and draping the headphones over her shoulders, she nodded toward the DVD's.

"Those?" Jade asked raising an eyebrow, "those are movies." She told the other girl obviously.

Cat shook her head, "duh! I meant why are they out?"

Jade sighed, "I'm debating on what I should watch tonight."

Cat nodded as she looked at the movies more thoroughly, "ooh, _Thirteen_!" She cried out grabbing the movie before saying, "no, _A Bug's Life_!" Her voice never lost it's enthusiastic tone as she shoved it away saying, "forget those and _Twilight_, go with _Crossroads_!" she nodded, "yes, this is definitely right, "_Crossroads_ is a great movie!"

Jade nodded along slightly amused, "yes, I'm aware thanks."

Cat set the movie down as they heard the doorbell again, "you'll go with _Crossroads _then?" She wondered her eyes wide with enthusiasm.

Jade nodded, "sure."

* * *

><p>Arriving at the mall twenty minutes later Jade walked hand in hand with Beck as they led the way toward the mall doors.<p>

Cat was walking behind them next to Andre, her music blasting in her ears as she sang along skipping and dancing down the parking lot isles.

_'Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
><em>I don't like your girlfriend!<em>  
><em>No way! No way!<em>  
><em>I think you need a new one<em>  
><em>Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em>I could be your girlfriend<em>  
><em>Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em>I know that you like me<em>  
><em>No way! No way!<em>  
><em>I know it's not a secret<em>  
><em>Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em>I want to be your girlfriend'<em>

Beck held the door open for everyone when the reached the building and he told Jade to meet him and Andre back at the GAP when she and Cat found her scissors.

Jade nodded before she walked off with the red head who was still dancing around with her music.

* * *

><p><em>'She's like so whatever<em>  
><em>You could do so much better<em>  
><em>I think we should get together now<em>  
><em>And that's what everyone's talking about!<em>

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
><em>I don't like your girlfriend!<em>  
><em>No way! No way!<em>  
><em>I think you need a new one<em>  
><em>Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em>I could be your girlfriend<em>  
><em>Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em>I know that you like me<em>  
><em>No way! No way!<em>  
><em>You know it's not a secret<em>  
><em>Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em>I want to be your girlfriend<em>

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_  
><em>And even when you look away I know you think of me<em>  
><em>I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)'<em>

Cat stopped for a moment and took the headphones out of her ears, "come on Jadey, join me, it's fun!" She exclaimed.

They were in the middle of ScIsSoR LaNd the only place Jade ever bought her scissors, a place dedicated to the lovely paper-cutting (among other things) tool.

The black haired girl was currently holding a pair of bright red scissors, "no, I'm good." She said looking around noticing a few pairs of eyes looking their way.

Cat sighed, "why not, it's really fun?' She asked her eyes saddening.

Jade shrugged, "just cause."

"Oh, come on?" Cat begged.

Jade shook her head examining her scissors, "you think if someone were to get stabbed by these it'd leave a big scar?" She asked.

Cat shrugged, "I don't know. Why?" She wondered.

Jade just looked at her and waggled her eyebrows.

Cat shook her head fiercely, "oh!" She gasped, "then no, I don't!" She shoved the headphones back in her ears and skipped down a different isle.

Jade sighed with relief because really there is only so much of Cat she can take. She then continued her search for scissors.

* * *

><p>"How about this?" Andre asked stepping over to Beck holding a dark red button up shirt and black jeans.<p>

Beck shrugged, "it's nice." He said as he looked through some jeans as well.

Andre shrugged, "just good?" He wondered.

Beck nodded, "yeah."

"So it doesn't say 'hey, I'm a smart sensitive kind of guy who'll always treat you right, so you'll be safe with me.' As well as, 'I'm also a very awesome dresser?'"

Beck raised his eyebrows as he was slightly amused, preparing to answer he opened his mouth...

"You're asking a lot from a shirt and a pair of jeans." Jade's voice said from behind.

Beck turned around and looked at his girlfriend, "funny, I was just about to say that."

Cat who was standing a little behind Jade eyed everyone a moment before looking at Jade's back pocket where the girl's Pearpod was sticking out slightly, she stretched her arm out to reach for it.

Andre who noticed this eyed her oddly; the red head however put her finger over her mouth giving him the silent shh! Also she moved her eyes to the couple, which told him to look toward Beck and Jade.

"So these aren't good?" Andre wondered, eyeing Cat a bit still.

Jade shrugged, "I like the shirt."

The darker boy smiled, "really?" He held it up against himself, "does it say sensitive?"

The blue-green eyed girl just shook her head, "no, it just reminds me of blood."

Beck closed his eyes with a soft chuckle before looking back to Andre who was now putting the shirt away. He then turned back to Jade, "you get your scissors?" He wondered.

Jade nodded with a smile before handing the bag she was currently holding to him.

Beck opened the bag and looked inside before looking at her with a confused expression, "what's this?" He asked pulling out a medium sized stuffed animal.

Jade shrugged with a shy expression on her face, "well, it's a dog." She told him.

Beck nodded, "and?"

Jade then scratched her head, "I figured since the _real _dog I got you tried to eat your dad a _fake _one would be better." She shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

Beck was surprised because even though he knew Jade had a nice side, it was rare that anyone saw it. "Thanks," he told her.

The darker haired girl just shrugged it off, "yeah, okay, it's whatever." She shook her head before feeling her Pearpod slip completely out of her pocket. And Cat giggled. Jade quickly whipped around to face the other girl, "what are you doing!" She seethed.

Cat continued her giggling; "I knew you brought it with you!" She let out.

Jade rolled her eyes snatching the device back from the other girl, "so."

Cat smiled, "now you have to do it."

"No."

"Come on Jade..."

"No!" She looked back toward the smaller girl who was now giving her a puppy-dog facial expression. She tried to ignore it and roll her eyes.

"Jadey!" Cat fake whimpered.

Jade sighed, "fine."

"Yay!" Cat squealed as she jumped in the air.

"Same song though." Jade told her.

Cat nodded, "same song."

"How's this?" Andre announced from out of nowhere as he held the black jeans up with a dark purple shirt.

"Good." Beck told him.

Jade looked his way before saying, "aww, I liked the red."

Andre shook his head, "Cat?"

Cat looked up with a giggle before saying, "you'll look fabulous."

Andre smiled, "well okay then." He nodded, "I'll go pay then we can head out."

* * *

><p>Andre and Beck were now waiting outside the store as Cat and Jade lined their Pearpods up together searching for the same song.<p>

Cat's bright pink headphones clashed well with Jades black ones as they searched through the device.

"Ooh, how about this song!" Cat exclaimed.

"No." Jade answered simply.

"That one?" The red head asked.

"No, not ever." Jade replied.

Beck and Andre were watching amused.

"This one?" Cat wondered again.

Jade nodded, "yeah, this one."

"Yay, yay!" Cat cried as she put her headphones in.

Jade who already had hers in looked at the girl, "one."

"Two." Cat said.

They finished together, "three." Before pushing the play button and hoping they were synced together.

_'Click clack shimmer 'n shine_  
><em>Everybody's in a line now<em>  
><em>Dressed up to the nines now baby<em>

_Silver, shiny, sexy, it's love and_  
><em>The music's playing so loud<em>  
><em>Disco balls and big crowds baby<em>

_Her eyes, they tell me what I need to know_  
><em>Your touch tells me where I need to go<em>  
><em>My lead will make you wanna get so close<em>

_Well I like to dance_  
><em>So if you do just get on the floor<em>  
><em>Forget the romance<em>  
><em>This is what music was created for<em>  
><em>So find someone hot<em>  
><em>And if you're not it doesn't matter<em>  
><em>Baby take what you got and<em>  
><em>Just go dancing you'll feel better<em>

_I like to dance_  
><em>I like to dance dance dance dance'<em>

And as they watched the girls sing and dance around the mall going up to random strangers and making them stop in the middle of their walk just to sing to them a moment before moving on to someone else, Beck and Andre couldn't help but laugh.

The strangers were all different too, some were amused, some were mad, some were annoyed, but all that really mattered was that the four teens were having fun.

Beck could tell that Jade was, they all knew that Cat was. And for him and Andre it was simple...Andre had fun with just about everything, and Beck himself had fun whenever he was with Jade, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a bit long, but I hope it was worth the read, and I hope everyone was in character.<strong>

**If you read this thanks so much for giving it a chance...**

**...I do appreciate reviews though good/bad/ugly/pretty/whatever you got throw it my way...**

**Songs are:**

**Girlfriend, by Avril Lavigne  
><strong>**I Like To Dance, by Hot Chelle Rae**

**...Thanks again...**

**Also, I had to change it a little because someone said the math thing didn't make sense, and I had Algebra down but I meant to put Algebra II which is what I took when I was a junior last year. Also, although Cat is like a math genius she's still in the same class as Jade because she requested that she didn't get moved up in a higher level math class. It's kind of like what my tutor did last year when she didn't want to be in a different class because she wanted to be around her friends. She's in the same grade as me. I hope that explains a little better. I just typed it wrong.**


End file.
